


I'm Sick of Being Lost

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, din djarin loves baby yoda, katniss everdeen is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: Din Djarin and the kid get sucked into The Hunger Games.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKE! I will be TRYING to post every Friday. TRYING, okay? The bounty hunter in the first chapter is based off of me, both appearance and personality wise, FYI. Come scream at me on Tumblr at baby-yoda-lover

It had been another normal day for the Mandalorian Din Djarin. Make the kid pancakes with jam, try not to get splattered in the helmet with the remaining jam, wash off what you couldn’t avoid, go out for supplies, almost get killed, kill the person who almost killed you, and return back to the ship with the kid. And Din was doing just that. This particular bounty hunter had been harder to kill than most, however. She had blonde hair cut in a bob, and her eyes constantly shifted color, between gray, green, and blue, but always had specks of gold in them. She was wearing red and gold armor. Not of Mandalorian style of course, but it was made of a powerful metal. It appeared she worked for Black Sun. She was rather sarcastic, and just a little short, but had almost overpowered the Mandalorian several times, using the fact that he had to hold the kid to her advantage. She got distracted by the kid, and while she was commenting on it’s cuteness, Din took his chance. Din had decided not to kill her, because he was in a relatively good mood, at least in his opinion. Of course, he was now regretting this choice, because apparently this planet had to have an alliance with the Empire, and Din found himself staring at the kid, hiding in an abandoned building. It looked like a Jetii temple. How ironic that one of the Jetiise enemies was hiding in their temple, with one who had the same powers as them, on the run from another of their enemies. Din supposed not all double negatives equal a positive. He shakes his head. If he died today, he would die happy. He would die with the most adorable little foundling ever in his arms, shooting at Stormtroopers and anyone else who might hurt his baby. A true warrior's death. This was a much better way to die, he thought, then to be burned by a Flametrooper, already bleeding out because a kriffing moff set off an explosion at your feet. Of course, thinking about explosions made him think about IG-11. Din still hated droids, but less now. It’s like building up a tolerance. IG was insufferable, but he blew himself up for the kid. Din would always thank him and remember him for that. Besides, droids COULD be helpful, he admitted. Din looked down at the adiik. Had its giant brown eyes and floppy green ears really been worth exposing the entire covert, losing the guild, and losing IG and Kuill? As it cooed at him, he decided it was. And, the Armorer had said that some Mandalorians escaped offworld. From the armor left on the floor in a pile, Din had assumed at least seven Mandalorians had been killed. Not great, but better than expected. He hoped Paz made it off safely. He had been in a *few* squabbles with the big Mandalorian over the years, but Din’s heart always raced when he was around him, for some reason. The kid was pulling away from Din, trying very hard to get away and explore. Din was exceptionally strong, so it didn’t work, but he had to admit that it was cute. He was a little reluctant to let the kid wander, but with the agitated noises the kid was making, he was sure they would be found, so he dropped the kid gently to shut it up. The kid immediately wandered over to a giant crystal. The crystal was clear, and reminded him of snow. It brought back comforting memories of his parents, before they were shot by the Separatist droids. Din turned his attention back to the little green monster who was now his son. As he watched, the adiik placed his adorable three fingered hands on it, and closed his eyes while a deep look of concentration fell over him. Suddenly they were in what looked like a hyperspace tunnel, but red and orange, like a tunnel of fire. It stopped, and Din fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was a forest, and the kid grinning at him. Of course HE would like whatever just happened, Din thought with a smile.

When he woke up, a girl with long brown hair in a braid was standing over him. The girl has greenish gray eyes, long thin eyebrows. She’s thin, but muscular, and Din assumes she hunts for her own food. She has a black jacket tinted with orange, a black shirt, and dark brown pants. Her only weapon is a bow, and a cache of arrows slung over her back. She couldn’t be any older than 17. He groans, both at the pounding headache he has, and the fact that he has to shoot a kid. He reaches for his blaster anyways, quickly checking it’s still on stun, and shakily raises it to point at her. She shakes her head, and holds out her hand. He cautiously greets it, and she pulls him up. “You’re not one of the competitors.” she states. Competitors? Competitors for what? “You’re also not a kid.” What was so confusing about being an adult? “Er- no? What planet is this? Where am I? Where’s the kid?” the last question he asks frantically. He practically starts crying in relief when the kid pokes his head around the girls leg, a mischievous look on his face, probably from the Jetii trick he pulled in the temple. At least Din thinks it was a Jetii trick. She grins sarcastically, and raising her hands, manages to scare the kriff out of Din with five words. “Welcome to the Hunger Games.”


	2. Rue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din runs into Rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet, but I got a comment from JupitersMoon167, and it inspired me to wrap this chapter together. It's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. Also, my mind is currently incapable of writing in one tense, so just pretend it's all present. Or past. I don't actually care. As always, I would love to talk to you on Tumblr, chat with me! I'm baby-yoda-lover

“... I’m Katniss, by the way.” the girl, Katniss, had been explaining what the Hunger Games were. After Din finished yelling, he started swearing at Coriolanus Snow, the president. Mostly Mandalorian curses. “That hut’uun! That Shabuir!” She hadn’t yet mentioned that she was only here because she volunteered, and now she wouldn’t, afraid of how the man would react. Even if it didn’t feel like much of a choice to her. Either she dies, or Prim does. The Hunger Games had always been a part of her life. Looming over her life like a dark shadow she never quite believed was there, until she was old enough to get picked. When she had to go to watch the kids' names get pulled from the lottery. Watched them cry. Watched their family, their district cry. Then the shadow was very real, and even larger. Katniss had accepted she would always be in danger. Din on the other hand, couldn’t believe it. Forcing children to fight each other to the death? Mandalorian training was tough, but the children were never put in life threatening situations. Ever. Din realized that she had been holding her hand out to him for an increasingly long amount of time. He finally gripped her around the wrist tightly, how all Mandalorians shook hands, showing her that he would always be there to help her up. She looked a little confused, her eyebrows crinkling down and her eyes squinting, but she shook it off. “What’s your name?” she asks casually, smiling again. She didn’t know how private his name was. She couldn’t. Breathe, breathe. He freezes up. From what he could tell, she was trustworthy, but he had been betrayed before, by people much closer to him. He didn’t trust anyone anymore. “Mando.” he finally answers gruffly, turning his attention to the kid, hoping she won’t question him. A few minutes pass in comfortable silence, before the girl swears. “I can’t get this fire started!” She exclaims, throwing the two sticks she was rubbing together at the ground. Din raises his eyebrows amusedly at her outburst. He supposes he can’t blame her. “Let me try.” he offers, with a trick up his sleeve. Or should I say, vambrace? The girl is pouting, but her face quickly turns to awe when Din activates his flamethrower, aiming at the pile of sticks on the ground. The sticks catch fire quickly, and the little womp rat claps at this new source of excitement. As the flames dance and twist, the girl continues to watch in awe. Din chuckles, before getting up slowly, head still sore. He twists his back, which is easier said than done when you’re decked out in Beskar armor. “Want me to get something to eat?” he asks, cracking his neck and resting his hand on his blaster. Yes, he has ration bars, but he needs to save them, and besides, ration bars aren’t the best tasting things in the world. “Absolutely not. I love hunting, and I need to be productive too!” she says pointedly, before swinging her sling of arrows around her back, pulling the closest one across the bow. She salutes him, before running further into the woods, crumpled leaves showing the path she took. As Din sits there, he hears a rustling noise from behind him. He pulls his blaster out and whips around, only to be met with a girl who was about 12. She has dark skin, and springy black hair that goes down to her collarbone. She has caramel colored eyes. Din lowers his blaster. “What’s your name?” he asks her softly, not wanting to frighten her anymore.  
“r-Rue.”  
“Okay. Hello, Rue. Do you need help?”  
“Yeah. There’s some older kids chasing me.” Oh. Din knew that some of the kids, mostly from District One and Four, volunteered to be in the Hunger Games. Of course they wouldn’t have qualms against killing a 12 year old. “How many?” he asked, switching his blaster to stun. Even if these kids were about to kill a 12 year old, his code would not allow for him to kill them. “Six, probably. Why are you helping me? And what’s with the armor?” the girl asked, quickly getting distracted now that she had more time to study the mysterious man. “I’m a Mandalorian. My code, my creed, does not allow me to kill children. The armor is a symbol that I am a Mandalorian, and almost nothing can get through it.” the girl was still confused, but similar to Katniss, shoved it down. She scrambled up a tree quickly, and in 10 seconds, made it as close to the top as possible. Din simply used his grappling line. Once he was at the top, he saw seven kids tromping through the forest. There were two girls and five boys. The first girl had a knife, and long blonde hair in two braids. He shot.


End file.
